The present invention relates generally to tape libraries. More specifically, the present invention relates to a removable cartridge magazine for inserting a plurality of cartridges into and/or removing a plurality of cartridges from a tape library.
Automated tape libraries are used for storing and retrieving relatively large amounts of information in digital form. One type of tape library includes a library housing, a plurality of cartridges retained in a plurality of storage bins within the library housing, a robotic cartridge handling mechanism and one or more tape drives. The robotic cartridge handling mechanism is used to individually retrieve one of the cartridges from one of the storage bins and place the cartridge within one of the tape drives.
Unfortunately, existing tape libraries are not completely satisfactory. In particular, the operation of some tape libraries must be interrupted to insert or remove cartridges from the tape library. One solution to this problem involves the use of a load port which extends through the library housing. The load port allows for the insertion or removal of cartridges without interrupting the operation of the tape library. Some existing load ports are designed of use with individual cartridges. In large tape libraries, it is often necessary to insert or remove a plurality of cartridges from the library housing. With existing load ports, the process of inserting or removing a plurality of cartridges without interrupting the operation of the tape library is time consuming and inconvenient.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device which allows for the bulk transfer of cartridges into and out of a tape library without interrupting the operation of the tape library. Another object of the present invention is to provide a device which allows for the temporary or permanent storage of a set of cartridges containing a particular data set. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tape library having improved durability, which is relatively easy and cost efficient to manufacture and utilize.
The present invention is directed to a cartridge magazine and a tape library which satisfies these needs. The cartridge magazine facilitates the bulk transfer of a plurality of cartridges to and from the tape library. As provided herein, the cartridge magazine is sized and shaped to selectively fit within a load port of the tape library. Further, the cartridge magazine selectively retains at least two cartridges simultaneously. With this design, the cartridge magazine can be used for the bulk transfer of cartridges into and out of a tape library without interrupting the operation of the tape library. Further, the cartridge magazine provides temporary or permanent storage for a set of cartridges containing a particular data set.
The cartridge magazine includes a magazine body having at least two cartridge slots. Each cartridge slot receives one of the cartridges. Preferably, the cartridge magazine selectively retains more than two cartridges simultaneously. In particular, the cartridge magazine can be designed to receive six cartridges. Additionally, the cartridge magazine can include a cartridge latch for selectively securing the cartridges in the magazine. The cartridge latch insures that the cartridges are securely retained in the cartridge magazine until the cartridges are to be removed from the cartridge magazine.
The load port extends through a library housing of the tape library and provides access to a library cavity of the tape library. As provided herein, the load port can be designed to receive multiple cartridge magazines simultaneously. Further, as provided herein, the load port can include a frame assembly and a cylinder assembly which retains the cartridge magazine. Importantly, the cylinder assembly and the cartridge magazine selectively move relative to the frame assembly. In particular, the cylinder assembly and cartridge magazine slide relative to the frame assembly. Further, a portion of the cylinder assembly and the cartridge magazine rotate relative to the frame assembly. This feature allows the cartridges to be properly positioned for removal within the library cavity.
Additionally, the tape library includes a cartridge handling mechanism positioned within the library cavity of the tape library. The cartridge handling mechanism moves each cartridge from the cartridge magazine into the library cavity. Further, the cartridge handling mechanism preferably moves the cartridge latch from an engaged position to a disengaged position. This feature allows the cartridge handling mechanism to release each cartridge from the cartridge magazine and individually grasp each of the cartridges in the cartridge magazine.